You are never alone
by Butterfly582
Summary: Danny has recently been diagnosed with Tourettes Syndrome. And he feels alone in his battle with the condition. How will this condition affect his schooling, friends, home life, relationship and ghost fighting? And will those around him be able to help him through this hard time in his life. Rated T for some langue later in the story
1. The diagnosis

**Hello friends! How is everyone? I hope you are all good. Well, here we are with another new story. This story will be a little bit different from my normal stories. This is something that has been on my heart for a while. And I've been wanting to write about for a while. I will do an authors note going into further detail about by this story is so close to me. Once I finish the story. And even though this is the first ever Danny Phantom story on my account. I do love Danny Phantom. I am binge watching it on and off as I write this. As always please remember to R &R and I will try to keep the story updated as much as I can, Blessings, Butterfly582 **

Danny sat on the exam table at his doctors office. His mother was talking to the doctor. But, Danny wasn't listening to what they were saying. He couldn't believe this was happening. He already had enough problems with trying to be normal with ghost powers. And now this? How would he ever it?

"Danny, do you understand what I am telling you?" The doctor asked, breaking Danny from his daze.

"What? Oh, um, y-yes sir. I understand I think." Danny replied.

"Good, I will go print out those papers about this condition so you can understand it better." The doctor replied. As he left the room.

Maddie smiled softly and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. Causing him to let out a grunt and shift away from his mother. Danny's face turned red, before he mumbled out an "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry sweetheart, this is nothing you can control. Your doctor just said that. Tourettes is nothing you can help. I don't want to hear you apologize for something that isn't your fault." Maddie replied.

Danny rested his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this all came from a simple tremble in his hands. He still remembers it like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _Danny sat at the kitchen table trying to do homework. But, his writing hand kept trembling. Danny tried to write with his other hand. But, it too was trembling. Danny sighed and threw his pencil down. Maddie who was at the counter making dinner. Looked over at her son and could see the frustration in his face._

" _What's the matter, Danny?" Maddie asked._

" _I can't do my homework. Because my hands keep trembling. They've been doing it all day."_

 _Maddie noticed her sons trembling hands and wasn't sure what to think. She finally just shrugged._

" _Honey, it is probably just nerves. You have that big test on Friday. So, things like this can happen when you are nerves. It is probably nothing to worry about."_

 _Danny sighed, and hoped his mother was right._

 _End of flashback_

Maddie couldn't of been more wrong. Even after the big test came and went the trembling didn't stop. It actually got worst. And than Danny started to jerk his arms and swing his fist in the air at random times. And than he started grunting and making a slew of noises that he couldn't control. And soon it went from just grunts and noises to actual words and some that were not very nice sounding. Coming out of a mouth of a fourteen year old.

At first Maddie and Jack tried to tell Danny to just not think about it. Or to just stop. Or to try to relax more. But, nothing was working. The movements and noises kept coming. Danny remembers the night his parents finally realized that this was something more than just a nerves tick.

Danny had, had to come home from school early because he kept disrupting class with his grunts and other noises. And when his parents confronted him, he just bursted into tears. Danny knew that his parents knew well enough that he just didn't cry for no reason. So, something had to actually be wrong.

And than it all started, they started going to the doctor. And they got sent to the main children's hospital to have every test under the sun done that could cause these ticks. As the doctor was referring to them as. But, all the test came back normal. Which led the doctor's to diagnose Danny with Tourettes Syndrome.

Danny felt his mother put her arm over his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise we will figure this out." Maddie replied.

"How? There's no cure, I can't control what I do, they are not even sure if I can go on the medications for Tourettes yet because of my age. I'm already a freak because of my ghost powers. This is only going to add to my freak status." Danny replied.

"Hey now, I don't want any talk like that. You are not a freak. I understand this is hard sweetheart. But, we will figure this out together, as a family. I promise you are not alone in this battle." Maddie replied.

Danny rested his head on his mother's shoulder and tried his hardest to believe her. But, he knew words were easier to say than to believe.

 **What did you all think? I have a big reason for writing this. I want to help others who may be struggling with medical problems. I know it can feel like you are in the battle alone. But, you are not. People are ALWAYS in your corner. And God is bigger than any medical problem. I will try to upload chapter two soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Friends! Thank you all so much for the reviews so quick. I'm so happy you all are enjoying this story. I will try to keep updating as quick as I can. I want to warn that this chapter along with other chapters may have some language in it. Please understand that people with Tourettes can have vocal ticks that can result in swearing and other comments. That they don't want to say but can't control. Thank you for understanding. Please remember to R &R, Blessing, Butterfly582**

Danny was quite the whole car ride home. Except for a few grunts and yelling of words. His mother tried to get him to engage. But, Danny was having non of it. Maddie was hoping to have a sit down with the whole family when they got home. But, as soon as she stopped the car. Danny got out and ran up to his room. He didn't want to be with anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone.

Danny curled up in a ball on his bed and just stared at the wall. It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to have this? Danny heard some soft knocks at his door. But, ignored the person trying to come in. Soon enough the person walked off.

Danny sighed, but looked over when he heard a ringing coming from his computer. Indicating that his friends where trying to call him. Danny sighed, before making his way over to the computer. He clicked the answer button and soon Sam and Tucker's faces appeared on his screen.

"Hey dude! How are you?" Tucker asked. Danny just shrugged in return

"Did you go to the doctor today? What did they say?" Sam asked.

Danny sighed, "Yeah, I went today. And they said I have Tourettes Syndrome."

"What? Is that some kind of disease? Are you going to die?" Tucker asked.

"TUCKER!" Sam snapped.

"It's okay Sam, I asked the doctor " **fuck** " sorry, the same thing. And no I'm not going **"shit"** to die. The doctor said I can live a long life with this." Danny replied.

"Well what is it?" Tucker asked

"It's a neurological disorder that affects my nerves system. It causes me to have ticks. Which can very from motor ticks like " **nigger** " sorry, like eye blinking, head bobbing, arm jerking, shoulder shrugging, or more aggressive ones like jumping, hopping, spinning, or full body shakes. And it can also cause " **nigger** " sorry, it can also cause vocal ticks like sniffing, throat clearing, shouting, or it can cause me to swear, grunt, say inappropriate words or slurs " **dame it**!" sorry, and I have no control of it." Danny replied.

"And you have no control of it? It can just happen at random?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I have no " **AHH** " sorry, no control of it. The motions or words can come out at anytime. "So Tuck, if you ever hear the N word, like you just did. I really don't mean it. I just can't help it." Danny replied.

"It's cool dude, I understand. I know you don't mean it. Is there any cure for it?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head no. Which resulted in him shaking his head back and forth for several secants before he could answer.

"Sorry, no there is no cure. My doctor said there are medications that could help the ticks. But, that is all, my doctor even said that " **mother fucker** " sorry, that they are not even sure what causes Tourettes. They know it can be passed down through generations. So, someone else in my family has had to have it. And he said it could get better " **fuck** " sorry, when I hit my twenty's, but he said it could also get worst. Its just a wait and see game." Danny replied.

"Sorry man, that sounds rough. But, you know we're here for you." Tucker said.

"Tucker's right, you always have us by your side. We haven't left yet. And we won't now." Sam replied.

"School is going to be brutal. I'm already not popular. This is just going to open doors for the bullies." Danny replied.

"We've got your back. If people mess with you, they mess with us, we are in this together." Sam replied.

"Thanks, I won't be at school tomorrow. My mom is going to keep me home. Can you two come over after?" Danny asked.

"You know it" Tucker replied.

"Thanks, " **fuck off**!" sorry, I'm gonna go I feel really tired and just want to get a nap." Danny replied.

"Alright, hang in there dude." Tucker replied.

"Yeah, you've got us all behind you. You are not alone in this. We'll see you tomorrow." Sam replied.

Danny just tried to smile and waved goodbye. Before clicking off the video chat. Danny sighed, before crawling back into bed.

Everything was happening so fast. How was this going to affect day to day life? How would he ghost hunt? How would school be? Danny squeezed his eyes shut and a few tears slipped out. Danny was finally able to fall into a restless sleep. Hoping that when we woke up this would all just be a horrible dream.

 **Well, that is the end of chapter two. I hope Tourettes was explained the best way I could. I have it so I know a lot of the ticks that come with it. But, Google is also very useful haha. But, as always please remember to R &R and I will try to post chapter three soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story. Here is chapter three. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Danny may not of slept well. But, he did sleep through the night. Because, the next thing he knew he felt someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his mother standing above him.

"Hi sweetie, it's time to get up. I came to get you for dinner last night. But, you were sleeping. So, I decided to just let you sleep. But, let's get some breakfast in you." Maddie said.

Danny sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eye. **"You dumb bitch!"** Danny's face fell and turned bright red. Before he started mumbling out little apologizes.

Maddie ruffled her sons hair. "It's okay, come on, let's go eat some breakfast."

Danny followed his mother downstairs and sat at the kitchen table where Jack and Jazz were already seated having breakfast. Danny didn't really eat. His head kept bobbing up and down. And he kept saying a slew of nasty words. So, he just watched as his Frosted Flakes got soggy.

Maddie and Jace exchanged looks. They were still trying to figure out how to help Danny with this.

Jack finally cleared his throat. "Danny, your mother told me what the doctor said. I, um, wanted to know how you were feeling about all this?" Jack asked.

Danny just shrugged in return. Maddie placed her hand on his arm. Causing Danny to fling it back.

"Honey, talk to us. We just want to help."

" **Dick!"** "There's nothing to talk about and there is nothing any of you can do for me." Danny replied.

Before anyone could say anything else. Danny's ghost senses came out. "I have to go"

"Danny, wait! It may not be safe!" Maddie replied.

Danny turned and glared at his family. "Just leave me alone. Tourettes or not someone still has to stop the ghost. And if isn't me, than who will?"

Danny went ghost before turning invisible and flying through the roof. He turned visible and looked around. He soon heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the ghost boy himself. Its about time you returned."

Danny turned and eyed Skulker. "What do you want?"

"Oh, come now, I haven't seen you in months. I can't come and have a little fun?" Skulker asked?

"I'm not in the mood Skulker! So, either **"mother fucker!"** go back to the ghost world willingly or I'll send you back **"bitch!"** forcefully!" Danny snapped.

"My, I see you've added some new words to you vocabulary. Never knew the ghost boy could have such a sailor mouth." Skulker replied.

Danny felt the insecurity creeping up. But, he was NOT about to explain to Skulker why he was swearing or let him see his insecurities.

Danny went to fire a ecto ball at Skulker. But, his arm jerked up. So, he ended up shooting tortes the sky and frying a bird that was flying over head.

"Now what did that bird ever do to you?" Skulker asked.

Danny tried again, but his arm jerked down and he shot at people who were walking on the street.

"My, I see you've gotten quite rusty over the past few weeks. It's sad to see the ghost boy himself can't even keep his own town safe anymore." Skulker said, with a smirk on his face.

Danny growled and flew tortes Skulker full speed. But, before Danny could reach him. His whole upper body jerked down words and he ended up flying face first into the ground.

Skulker floated down and loomed over Danny. He laughed when Danny began swearing and waving his arms.

"What a fool, I wanted fun, and I got it. Forget the fight child. You've made my day. I need to go back to the ghost world and tell everyone that the ghost boy can't even fly right anymore. Until next time Danny." Skulker said, as he flew off laughing.

Danny sat up and held his head. People had gathered around and began to talk. Some even pointing and laughing. Danny felt tears in his eyes. He stood up and took off not stopping until he was in his room. Where he turned back to normal, fell into his pillow, and bursted into tears. This was going to ruin his life!

 **Poor Danny, I know I'm being quite mean to him right now. But, it will get better. This chapter was to show just how Tourettes can affect every day things. I don't know anyone who ghost fights like Danny ;) But, other things like showering, eating, even sleep can be hard. If the ticks are bad enough. But, I will be back again soon with chapter 4. Until next time friends, please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Very sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Been busy, I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story so far. I'm enjoying writing it! Here is chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy, please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Danny laid on his bed. With his face in his pillow. He couldn't do anything! He was going to be the laughing stock of not only school, but now the ghost zone too! His mother was wrong. There was no getting through this.

Danny sighed, when he heard someone knock at his door. Before letting themselves in. Danny didn't bother to look up. He just listened as the person grabbed his computer chair and sat next to his bed.

"Danny, what's wrong? You did come back to breakfast after the ghost fight. Your mother wanted me to check on you."

Danny said nothing at first. But, finally sighed and looked over at his father. Jack saw his sons red face and tears.

"What happened son? Talk to me." Jack said.

" **Bitch!"** I don't want to talk to anyone. I just **"fuck"** want to be left alone!" Danny snapped.

"Now Danny, there's no reason to be so upset that you need to use those kinds of words." Jack replied.

Danny stood up and faced his father.

"How many times does **"dick!"** mom have to tell you that, **"shit"** what I'm saying I can't control! Why can't you, **"ugly faggot"** get that already?!" Danny snapped.

"I can see you are not in the mood to talk. I will try again later." Jack replied, as he stood up and left his sons room.

Danny stood there boiling with anger. He felt like he was going to explode! No one understood him! None of them cared! Danny wanted to cry all over again! But, than he remembered one person who he knew would understand and actually care...Sam.

Danny didn't want to wait till three when she got off school. He needed to see her now! Danny went ghost and flew out of his house and tortes his school.

" _Sam will understand, she has been the only one who has ever understood me. I don't need anyone else. Like they care anyway! I hate this! I hate this is what my life has become! But, maybe, just maybe, Sam will be able to make it better"_

 **Ohhh, short chapter I know! And I'm sorry, but I hope this was a good read. I will try to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! I'm sorry chapter 4 was so short. But, I wanted what was going to happen in this chapter to be a chapter of its own. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Here is chapter 5, Blessings, Butterfly582.**

After a difficult flight, Danny finally made it to the school and landed behind the bleachers. He went back to normal, before pulling out his cell and sending an urgent text to Sam.

Inside the school, Sam was sitting at her desk. Her face rested on her fist. And a blank look on her face. Not really listening to what Mr. Lancer was saying about the history of Queen Elizabeth the third.

Sam snapped out of her daze when her phone vibrated. She quickly pulled it out and scanned the text on her screen.

 _Danny:_

" _Sam, I'm outside behind the bleachers. I need you! Please come out here!"_

Sam quickly replied,

 _Sam:_

" _Danny, I can't I'm right in the middle of class. I'll be at your house at 3."_

 _Danny:_

" _I don't want to wait till three! I need you! Like you are listening to whatever Mr. Lancer is saying anyway! Please Sam! I'm begging you!"_

 _Sam:_

" _Alright, alright, hang on, let me see what I can do."_

Sam stuffed her phone back into her pocket. Before standing up at her desk.

"Miss, Manson, is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Um, yes sir, may I use the bathroom? And than go to the nurses office? I have a splitting head ache." Sam replied.

Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes. But, nodded his head yes. Sam quickly made her way out of the class and went to the first doors she saw that led outside. Sam made her way to the football field and to the back on of the bleachers. Where she found Danny sitting in the grass. Looking like all the life had been sucked out of him. Sam went and over and got on her knees next to Danny.

"Danny, what is going on? Why couldn't you wait till three?" Sam asked.

Sam was shocked when Danny said nothing. And instead, threw himself into her arms and broke down crying. All while letting out little grunts and muttering swear words.

Sam wasn't sure what to do. Everyone knew she wasn't someone who was good at comforting when someone was upset. But, Sam also knew Danny well enough. To know that he never acted like this for no reason. Something had to be wrong.

Danny felt Sam's arms go around him and squeeze him tight. He didn't care how he looked. He was so broken right now. And he needed someone who understood.

Sam just sat there for several minutes holding her sobbing boyfriend. Her concern growing with each heart wrenching sob he let out. Finally Sam pulled Danny up.

"Danny, what is going on? Why are you so upset?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head no, not really wanting to talk.

But, the more upset Danny got, the more the ticks came out. He went from grunting and swearing, to shaking his head violently and jerking his upper body so hard. That he nearly knocked himself and Sam over.

"Danny please, I can't help you, if you don't talk to me. Is this about your Tourettes?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded his head yes. "Okay, what is upsetting you? Is it the ticks?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head no. "N-Nobody understands."

"Nobody understands, what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"N-Nobody understands me **"shit"** or even cares to understand. I-I'm suffering, and they don't notice. I-I can't do **"whore"** anything right. I can't even fight ghost. I-I tried to fight Skulker today and my Tourettes **"mother fucker"** not only made it impossible to fight, but made me a laughing stock to Skulker. A-and m-my family just **"AHH"** wants to talk it out **.** But, gets upset if I swear. Talking doesn't help! And they know I can't help my swearing!" Danny cried, as more tears fell from his baby blue eyes.

Sam didn't know what to say. She could see that Danny was struggling and suffering. But, she didn't fully understand what this was or how to help it. She knew what it felt like to feel like an outcast to your family. Being a goth in a sun shine family. So, maybe that is why Danny came to her.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could relate more to your Tourettes. But, I don't have it. And I won't even try to fake that I know what you are suffering through. I know what it is like though to be an outcast in your family. But, Danny your family loves you and they know who you are and your Tourettes doesn't define you." Sam replied.

"D-Don't lie to me, Tourettes is who **"dick"** I am. And it makes me a freak. I don't expect you **"nigger"** to understand what it is like to have it. But, I just need someone who cares." Danny replied, as he swung his arms back and forth.

Sam gently placed her hand on Danny's face. Causing him to grunt and try to pull away.

"Don't say that kind of stuff. Tourettes or not, you are still Danny Fenton. And you know I love you and care about you. And so does your family. They just want to help. I know they may not be helping with what they are trying to do. But, at the end of the day they love you too. And they want the best for you. You have to try to believe me." Sam replied.

Danny just couldn't shake the thought that his medical condition was now who he was. And that was how everyone was going to view him from now on. Not as the ghost boy or the Fenton kid. But, that kid or that boy with Tourettes. That's all anyone was ever going to see from now on. Because there is no hiding it. Danny just went back into Sam's arms. As more tears fell from his eyes.

Sam held Danny close and stroked his hair. "It's alright, you'll get through this I promise. You are never alone in this battle.

 **I think I love Danny and Sam together. I always have, and was really excited to write this chapter. And how Danny is feeling. Its from feelings I've had in the past where I felt like an outcast and like no understood or cared about my Tourettes. Or I felt like people wouldn't be happy with who I was until they found a way to change me. But, I have come to see that I have many people in my corner who love me for me. And my Tourettes doesn't change that. I hope other suffers know that too. That their Tourettes doesn't define them. And they always have someone in their corner cheering them on. Well, that was a long AN. But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter six will be up soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! Here we are at chapter 6. I did upload this chapter earlier. But, after going back and re-reading it. I saw a few spelling errors and things I wanted to change and add. So, this is the edited version of chapter six. I did want to say real quick that the ticks Danny has. Most of them are ones I suffer from. So, I'm going off personal experience. I hope you are all enjoying so far. I am really enjoying writing this story. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582 **

After almost an hour of sitting under the bleachers. Sam told Danny that she had to get back to class before the bell rang and promised to be over after school. After that Sam went back inside. Leaving Danny in his own thoughts.

Danny crossed his legs and rested his head on his hands. He felt a little better after talking to Sam. Even though he didn't really believe most of the things she had said. Being with Sam is what made Danny feel better. Danny was cut from his thoughts when his cell phone blared. He looked and saw it was his mother. Danny groaned, before answering the phone.

"Danny! Where on earth are you! Your father and I are worried sick!" Maddie snapped.

"I needed some fresh air so I **"BAH"** went for a fly " **for fuck sake!"** around town. You don't need to worry about me." Danny replied.

"Yes, we do! Danny, you can't just run off anymore when you feel like it! You have a medical condition now that your father and I need to keep a close eye on. To make sure you are safe!" Maddie replied.

Danny felt anger begin to boil inside him again. He breathed deeply and counted to ten. Before speaking, so he wouldn't snap at his mother.

"Mom, there is NOTHING you or dad can do for me. **"Nigger"** You can watch me until the **"ugly bitch"** cows come home! It won't do anything. There isn't anything **"asshole"** that you and dad can do to protect me from this!" Danny replied, with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Just come home. Your father and I have been talking. And there are some new rules we need to talk to you about. It's for the best Danny. We are just trying to help you. And keep you safe" Maddie replied.

Danny didn't hold his anger back. "NO! I'm not **"fuck"** coming home! I don't need you **"99999"** or dad to smother me! Or try to **"apples"** "help me"! I need you two, to be there for me. And love me through this. While I try to figure out my life now with Tourettes!

"Daniel Fenton, home, now! I'm not telling you again. Just loving you isn't enough with this. There is so much more we have to do to help you. Now get your butt home before I ground it." Maddie snapped.

Danny threw his phone and berried his face in his arms as tears ran down his face.

" _Help me? How? By smothering me and putting me on a leash?! They can't help me! No one can! Why can't they just let me try to live my life? And let me try to figure this out. I mean I have to figure out how to live with this anyway. Since it isn't going anywhere. Why can't they see their NOT helping! No one understands!_ Danny thought to himself.

Danny sighed, when his phone buzzed again and it was a text from his mother.

" _You better be home in the next five minutes. Or I will come out and find you myself."_

Danny sighed, before going ghost and flying tortes home. Where he had a feeling all hell was about to break lose.

 **Another kind of short chapter. I know, but got to do it sometimes. I hope you all enjoyed chapter six. I will try to have chapter seven up soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends! I am sorry it has been a while since I have updated. Being busy and writers block doesn't go hand in hand haha, but I was finally able to write chapter seven. I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Danny landed in front of his house. He let out a long sigh. He really didn't feel like dealing with his parents. Danny decided to try to just sneak up to his room. He turned invisible before fading through the front door. Danny floated over to the stairs. And was about to go up them. When a loud siren and bright red light went off.

" **GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT! A GHOST IS IN THE HOME!"**

Danny was so startled that he turned visible and hit the floor. Before going back to his human form.

" **Stupid bitch!"** "What on earth was that?" Danny asked to no one. Or so he thought.

"Nice try young man. But, your ghost powers won't help you sneak past your father and I." Maddie said, as she came over to Danny.

"Well, what was that?" Danny asked.

"Just a little ghost detector your father and I installed. So, in case you try to pull a little stunt like you just tried to pull to avoid your father and I. It will detect you, even if you are invisible." Maddie replied.

Danny stood up and glared at his mother. "What's next? An electric dog leash that you **"faggot"** are going to put around my neck. So, " **nigger, ass, shut up!"** I can't leave unless you and dad say?" Danny snapped.

"Watch the attitude Danny. Your father and I are just trying to help you. You just need to listen to us and let us do what we feel is best for you." Maddie replied.

"What you think is best? WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST?! Did you not **"fuck off!"** hear my doctor? There is nothing you can really do for me! Except try to help me learn to live with this. And **"dumb ass"** be there for me during this time. All you and dad are doing is stressing me out. And you know stress **"go hang yourself!"** only makes it worst. And how can you do whats best for me? When you don't live with this? You will NEVER understand!" Danny snapped.

"No, we won't ever truly ever understand. But, we can try to understand what it is like to live with Tourettes. And the more we learn. The more we can help you learn how to live with it." Maddie replied.

"Mom, please, **"shit"** you don't understand. You never will, you all say your in this battle with me. But, **"dick face"** your not, because you don't live with it. I will always **"fuck, bomb, dame it!"** be in this battle alone. So, please, just leave me alone. Because you are not helping." Danny replied, with a tremble in his voice. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Maddie sighed, "Honey, dad and I just want the best for you. Come on, we need to have a talk with you."

Maddie gently took Danny's hand. But, he snatched it away."

"No, please, just leave me alone." Danny chocked out.

"Danny, please, just-"

"NO MOM! Just leave me alone!" Danny replied.

Danny ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Before his mother could say anymore. Danny was so full of rage. He didn't know where all this anger was coming from. He knew he was angry at his parents. But, this didn't just feel like simple anger tortes his parents. This felt like boiling rage, that he couldn't seem to control.

Danny grabbed his school books and threw them. Before ripping his sheets off his bed and throwing them across the room. Danny kicked his bed frame. Before throwing himself into his mattress and bursting into tears.

Danny was so sick of crying. He felt like that was all he had been doing for the past few weeks. Danny didn't know what to do with himself. He had no where to go. He had no one to really talk too. He felt so alone and isolated in this battle.

After several minutes, Danny finally pulled himself up and decided to numb his thoughts with some YouTube. That usually made him feel better. Danny sat at his computer desk and noticed for the first time a yellow sticky note on his computer. He pulled it off and saw it had been written on by Jazz.

" _Danny, I'm really sorry you have to live with this. I wish I could relate. But, I just can't. I hope mom and dad are not on you too much. I tried to explain how stress only makes your condition worst. But, well, you know how they are. I hope you know I love you and I am always here for you. Even though I don't really understand. Look this song up online. Maybe it will make you feel better. Love, Jazz._

Danny looked on the back of the note and saw the song was "Never alone" by Jesse Bonanno. Danny went to YouTube and looked the song up before putting on his headphones and pressing play.

" _Never alone, when your hope has been broken. And the fear is UN-spoken but true. You're never alone._

 _Like a dream in a child, or a childish dream in you, I'll do anything, that I can do. To show you my love and comfort you._

 _When you can't seem to find your way home. And when life gets to hard, to face on your own. I will stand as a light, through your darkest unknown, I will walk with you, So, you're never alone."_

The song continued to play. As a fresh set of tears streamed down Danny's cheeks. But, this time not tears of anger or sadness. But, tears of happiness that someone other than Sam. Didn't try to figure him out or try to "help him" but instead just be there for him and love him through this journey he was on. Danny knew Jazz loved him and he knew she was in his corner. Whenever he needed her.

Danny rested his head on his arms as the song continued to play. " _Maybe, maybe, Sam is right. Her and Jazz don't fully understand what I am going through. But, maybe they are right about me not being alone in this battle. They may not understand what it is like living with Tourettes. But, they are willing to just be by my side and love me through this. I just wish everyone viewed this like Sam and Jazz do."_ Danny thought to himself.

 **Well friends, that was chapter seven. If anyone has never heard the song I wrote about in the chapter. You can find it on YouTube. I highly recommend listening to it. And yes, if anyone is wondering I do spend a lot of time on YouTube. And I do have my favorite YouTuber's who I watch when I am having a bad days. A few being Good Mythical Morning, Nostalgic Critic, Watch Mojo, Jacksepticeye, and Dan & Phil. Are any of my readers mythical beasts? Well, I promise I will try to upload chapter 8 when I can. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582. **


	8. Sibling love

**Hi all! I'm happy everyone is enjoying this story so far. As always I don't know how long this will be. But, I hope while it continues, you all continue to enjoy. As always please remember to R &R and I hope you enjoy chapter 8, Blessings, Butterfly582**

After some time of YouTube. Danny heard his sister come home. He listened as she communicated with their parents. Before coming up the stairs and going into her room.

Danny cracked his door open and peered out to make sure his parents were not around. Before making his way to Jazz's room. Danny knocked softly, before hearing a "come in" he opened the door to find Jazz sitting on her bed. Pulling school books out of her bag.

Jazz looked over and smiled when she saw her little brother in the door way.

"Hey Danny, come in, close the door, before mom and dad see you." Jazz said.

Danny walked in and closed the door behind him. Before going and sitting next to his sister. Jazz set aside her books and looked over at Danny with a soft smile on her face.

"How are you?" Jazz knew it was a silly question. Just by the look on Danny's face gave away how he was. But, she thought she'd at least try.

Danny just shrugged in return. "My ticks have been at it all day, and oh yeah mom and dad are trying to put me on a leash. My day has just been great." Danny replied, as he felt his hands begin to tremble.

Jazz sighed, "I'm sorry Danny, I know saying that won't do much. But, I do feel bad that you are stuck with this condition. I'm not going to be mom and dad, I'm not going to act like I know what you are living with and try to "help you" in places where I don't know how to help you. I just want to try to help you feel better about your life." Jazz replied.

"Actually, you've already **"fuck"** helped me. I got your **"air plane"** note today and listened to the song you recommend. And it really got me thinking." Danny replied, as he began to throw his head left and right.

"Did it really help?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, I talked with Sam earlier. **"faggot"** and she told me that even though you guys don't understand what **"nigger"** I am living with. You are loving me and trying to just be there for me. While I try to figure my life out right now. I just wish **"dick face"** that mom and dad would see it the same way you and Sam do." Danny replied.

Jazz could hear the sadness in his tone. "I'm sorry Danny, you know mom and dad love you. But, they are scientist and I guess they feel like they have to figure this out. You know try to crack the mystery behind this. Which will do nothing but stress you out more. And besides the best Tourettes doctor's in the world, don't even have a cure for this yet. Or really even what is really causing it. So, there is no way mom and dad are going to figure it out anytime soon."

Danny sighed, "I just wish they would **"apples"** let me figure this out on my own. And just **"99999"** let love me through this. I already feel like **"bomb, boom, shit"** my life is spinning out of control and I will never have a grip on it again." Danny replied.

Jazz gently placed her hand on Danny's shoulder. Causing his upper body to stiffen up.

"Danny, you know your Tourettes doesn't define you. You know the people around love you for who you are. And that will never change. Even though you have Tourettes." Jazz replied.

"Yes it will Jazz, there is no hiding this. It is going to add to my freak status and it will become me. I'll just be known as the Fenton kid with Tourettes or the ghost boy with Tourettes. And there's nothing I can do about it." Danny replied, as his eye glossed over with tears.

Jazz hated hearing Danny talk about himself in that way. She gently pulled him him into a hug. Danny grunted and at first tried to pull away. But, eventually calmed down and rested in Jazz's embrace. Jazz ran hand down Danny's back. She could feel the tension in his muscles. She knew he was probably in pain. But, just didn't to talk about it.

"Danny, I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that. You are not just "that kid with Tourettes" You are Danny Fenton, a young, half boy, half ghost, ghost fighter, who risks his life all the time for this whole town. You are a hero. And will always will be. We don't have a statue of you in the middle of town for no reason. Your condition doesn't define you Danny. You have to believe me. We love you for you, period." Jazz replied, as she stroked Danny's hair.

Danny laid there and listened to his sister's loving words. Trying so hard to believe her and take each thing she said to heart. Knowing that as soon as his parents got a hold of him. They were going to try to shred everything Jazz and Sam had said that day.

"Thank you, I-I just wish mom and dad would be on the same boat as you and Sam. It's nice to have you two in my corner. But, it's hard when your own parents. The people I count on most won't stop until they find a way to fix me. Because, I'm probably just a problem in their eyes now." Danny said, as a few stray tears fell from his eyes.

Jazz's embrace tightened, "No Danny, you are not a problem. Mom and dad just need time to come around and see things differently. They will I promise, I love you so much."

"I-I love you too." Danny replied.

Danny curled up in a ball and allowed himself to fully rest on Jazz. Jazz held tight to her little brother. Wanting him to know that he was truly loved. And no condition was going to change that.

 **Aw, sibling love! I know siblings don't get along like that all the time. I don't with mine. But, when we do get along it is nice. Being the oldest I always try to be there for my siblings. Even when they are annoying me ;) But, that is chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed. As always please remember to R &R and I will get chapter 9 up when I can. Until next time my friends, Blessings Butterfly582.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi All! I'm happy you are all enjoying. I am sorry if this story is a little slow. I didn't realize it would take me so many chapters to get through one day haha. But, we are getting there slowly. Here is chapter 9, please remember to R &R, blessings, Butterfly582**

Around three thirty, Sam and Tucker made their way to the Fenton home. They found Danny still in Jazz's room talking with her. Sam noticed right away that Danny didn't seem as upset as he was. When she had seen him earlier at the school.

Once the three teens were together. They went into Danny's room. And decided to just play video games. Sam and Tucker didn't want to push Danny to talk unless he wanted too. So, they just played on Danny's PS2 for several hours. All the while Danny yelled, swore, and had different body movements. But, it didn't bother Sam or Tucker.

After talking with Jazz and just sitting around playing mindless video games with Sam and Tucker. Danny actually felt relaxed and his ticks calmed down a bit. Which brought the pain level down a lot.

But, around seven thirty Maddie and Jack came upstairs and told Sam and Tucker that it was time for them to go. And that they needed to talk to Danny alone. Danny didn't want Sam and Tucker to go. But, he knew he couldn't avoid his parents forever.

After the three were left alone in the room together. Danny sat himself in his computer chair. While his parents sat themselves on Danny's bed. All three sat there in awkward silence for several minutes. Before Maddie finally cleared her throat.

"Danny, honey, your father and I just want to talk to you. So, don't get upset right away. All we want is for you to listen to what we have to say and than we can talk about it. Do you think you can do that?" Maddie asked.

Danny just nodded his head yes. Not really wanting to hear what his parents had to say.

"Now honey, you know your father and I just want the best for you. And right now we feel like the best for you is trying to keep you safe. So, we've come up with some rules. That we think will keep you safe." Maddie replied.

"There's no point" Danny replied.

"Danny, just listen to us." Jack replied.

"We've already called the school and informed them on what is happening with you. But, from now on whenever you get out of school. If you are not coming home right away. We want you to call us every thirty to forty-five minutes. So, we know where you are. So, if anything is to happen we will know where to find you.

We also want you to maybe take a break from ghost fighting. Now, that people are not trying to hunt you anymore. You shouldn't really have to worry about the ghost anymore. I mean from what your father told me earlier. The ghost fight you had didn't go well. Because you probably couldn't control your actions.

And we want you to be here as often as you can. So, we can keep an eye on you. You can still hang out with your friends. And go on dates with Sam. But, for the most part you will just be going to school and coming home." Maddie said

Danny crossed his arms and glared at his parents.

"Are you done? Good, now listen to me! These rules are bull crap. They are the so stupid. And will do NOTHING to help me or protect me. You can't protect me from me. You can't protect me from my condition or the pain it puts me in. It's just something I have to learn to live with. I will NOT give up ghost fighting. I will just have to learn how to ghost fight with Tourettes. It won't be easy. But, life isn't easy all the time. And it's about learning and over coming things. And if something was to happen to me. Everyone I hang with has cell phones. They can call you if something happens. And no you are not going to lock me in the house. Because you are afraid. If you truly want to help me. Than you will just except me for me. And stop treating me like a problem. And love me for who I am. And love me through this. While I try to figure out my life now. Not make my life ten times harder. Do I make sense?!" Danny snapped.

Maddie and Jack were not sure what to say. Finally Jack piped up.

"Why didn't you swear at all during that? When I tried to talk to you earlier you couldn't stop swearing." Jack said.

"Dad, for the thousands time. Yes, my ticks are UN-predictable and can come out at any moment they want. But, if I'm actually relaxed and not stressed like I was earlier when I talked to you. Than my ticks may not act up as bad." Danny replied.

"Well you need to calm down. Before you stress yourself out and start ticking again." Maddie replied.

"Well, if you two would **"fuck"** leave me alone. Than I wouldn't **"dumb ass"** be stressing out. Now would I?" Danny asked.

"Danny, you need to watch your tone. We are just trying to help you." Maddie replied.

Danny had, had it with his parents "help" he jumped up and glared them both down.

"You know what? You want to help me? Than get out of my room. And just **"basketball!"** leave me alone! Your stupid rules are not **"bombs!"** going to help me! If you can't except the fact that **"nigger"** I am not going to change. And nothing you do is going to **"dick face"** help me. And you can't just love me through this and be there for me. Than I don't want you around at all!" Danny snapped.

Maddie stood up and tried to walk tortes her fuming son.

"Danny, calm down. You know your father and I love you. And we just want the best for you." Maddie replied.

Danny had, had it with that.

"GET OUT! I am sick and tired of you two trying to "help me". Or trying to **"butt face"** act like you"what you feel is best" I don't **"dame it!"** need you. Get out!" Danny snapped.

Maddie and Jack decided they needed to just stop and left without saying anything else. Once they were down stairs. Jazz walked into Danny's room to find him fuming. Jazz cautiously made her way over to her fuming, ticking brother.

"Danny, it's okay. You don't have to take what they said to heart. Just calm down, it's all okay." Jazz said.

"NO! They don't understand! They don't **"shit!"** care to understand! They don't care about me. All they care about **"mother fucker"** is how they can fix me! Why can't they just " **apples!"** see they can't fix me! Why can't they just love me for me? Does my Tourettes **"airplane!"** really change who I am that much? That they can't **"ass"** even love me for who I am anymore!" Danny snapped. As tears began to leak from his eyes again.

Jazz could feel her little brother's heart break. She hated to see him like this. Jazz made her way over to the computer. And pulled up the internet. Where Danny still had the song she had recommenced earlier up. Jazz started it over and pressed play.

Before going over to Danny. Even though she knew she could get hit by accident. It didn't stop her from pulling her heart broken brother into a hug.

Danny cried, swore, and tried to wrestle away at first. But, after a couple of secants he calmed down and just melted in his sister's embrace. Jazz stood there and rocked Danny in her arms. And just kept whispering _"you are never alone." "You always have me here for you." "You are accepted for who you are." "Never forget who you are." "This condition doesn't define you"_

Danny listened to his sister and the song playing in the back round. He knew he had Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in his corner. He knew they'd love him for who he is. And would never let his condition change that. And he knew that if his parents didn't want to be in his corner. Than he was just going to have to be okay with that. But, coming to grips with that. Made Danny's heart break even more. And before he knew it. He had completely broken down and melted in Jazz's embrace. This was not going to be easy.

" **Well, what did you all think? I just want to point out that my step-dad who I live is very supportive. And isn't like this at all. He lets me live my life. And knows that even thought a life with Tourettes will slow me down some what. It won't stop me. And he doesn't want to be the one to stop me from living my life. I'm very blessed to have very supportive family and friends. I've had times before where people tried to figure me out or tried to "help me" but I haven't let it slow me down. I know this is my life. And Tourettes or not, no life goes wasted. God can use every life for something. And I know He will use mine for something. Just like I know He will use everyone's for something. Again long end title sorry. I hope you all enjoyed. If you like the chapter. Remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. I will try to upload chapter 10 soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story. I know a lot of people have been like "poor Danny" "I hope his life gets better" I know it seems like I'm being mean to Danny. But, it has to be like this for now. To carry the story along. Don't worry it will get better soon enough. Here is chapter 10, I hope you all enjoy. Blessings, Butterfly582**

Since it was Friday. Danny kind of hid up in his room the next two days. Danny and Jazz really weren't allowed to eat upstairs. So, Danny would wait until his parents were busy in their lab. Before he went down for food or water. Finally Monday rolled around. And Danny was ready to get back to school. He didn't really care if his parents didn't feel like he was ready yet. He needed to get out of the house. Even if it meant going to school.

Danny got ready and collected his school books. Before following Jazz out to her car. Without saying a word to his parents. The car ride was quite at first. Before Jazz finally spoke up.

"Danny, I know today may not be easy. But, people are going to be jerks. So, just don't take what anyone says to heart. You know what is wrong with you. And you know you can't control what you are doing. And you know where to find me if you need me. But, try not to let others bring you down." Jazz said lovingly.

"Thanks Jazz, I will try my best." Danny replied.

Once at school Danny met up with Sam and Tucker. Who were waiting for him outside. The three teens made their way inside and to Danny's locker. While the three teens stood around and talked Mr. Lancer made his way over to them.

"Daniel, it is nice to see you back. Your mother called me about your diagnoses. I have talked with some of the other teachers. And we have agreed that if you feel like you can't control your ticks during class or during a test. You may ask to leave. And you will be moved to a separate room. Where you won't bother the other students. We are trying to do what is best for you and the other students. Do you understand?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Danny just nodded his head yes in agreement. After Mr. Lancer walked off. Danny stuck his head into his open locker.

"If one of you just want to slam this as hard as you can. I give you full permission too." Danny said.

"Come on Danny, stop it! Don't let that affect you." Sam replied, as she pulled Danny out of his locker.

"Like I said, my freak status has only been added too." Danny replied.

Before Sam could say anything. Danny heard a familiar and an UN-wanted voice behind him.

"Hey, look it's Fenton. Where have you been, Fenton?" Dash asked, as he walked up and spun Danny around to face him.

Before Danny could say anything. Sam stepped in front of him.

"Back off Dash! It's none of your business where Danny has been! And he's not in the mood to deal with you today! So, just leave him alone!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, what, your girlfriend has to fight your battles for you? What a wimp, move it freak, I'm talking to Fenton!" Dash replied, as he shoved Sam out of the way.

Danny's blue eyes flashed green with anger. "Hey! You leave her alone! She is not fighting my battle. She is just being there for me! And not being a jerk like someone I know!" Danny snapped.

Dash got right in Danny's face. Danny could feel his hands start to shake. "Dash, you may want to back off." Tucker said. As he could see Danny's ticks creeping up.

"Why! What's Fentina gonna do? He can't hurt me. Come on Fenton, scare me, bring it on!" Dash said, as he shoved and poked at Danny.

Danny could feel his ticks coming. Before he could knew what was happening, he shouted out a nasty word. Before punching Dash right in the shoulder. So hard that it knocked him into his friends who were standing behind him.

"What the heck Fenton!" Dash snapped. "Tucker told you to back off. You should of listened." Sam replied.

"Well, just for that Fenton's face is going to become real good friends with my fist." Dash replied.

Sam and Tucker got in front of Danny. Ready to defend their friend. But, before anything could happen Mr. Lancer came over to the teens.

"Dash Baxter that is enough!" Mr. Lancer snapped.

"But-But, Mr. Lancer, he hit me first!" Dash snapped.

"I don't want to hear it young man. I saw the whole part where Daniel hit you. I told you and the whole class about Danny's Tourettes. Do I need to explain again that if he gets stressed out it can kick up his ticks? And that if you get near him while he's having a bad episode. You may end up getting hit in some fashion? You put yourself in that place Dash. What happened there was out of Danny's control. I will be seeing you in detention after school today. Is that understood?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes sir" Dash replied. "Good, now get to class!" Mr. Lancer snapped.

The three jocks walked off to their class. Mr. Lancer walked over to Danny.

"Danny, don't let them bother you. I already explained what is happening with you. And how some of the things they may hear or see you do is out of your control. Dash just can't seem to listen." Mr. Lancer replied.

Danny kept his head low feeling bad not that he had hit Dash. But, that it was all because he couldn't control himself.

"I'm sorry for the violence, Mr. Lancer. I-I didn't mean to hit Dash. It just happened." Danny replied.

"Don't feel bad Danny. It was just an accident. No one is mad and if Dash or anyone else messes with you because of this. Just come talk to me. And I will handle them." Mr. Lancer replied.

Danny nodded, before Mr. Lancer walked off. Sam and Tucker faced their friend.

"You okay dude?" Tucker asked.

"Actually, yes, I'm okay, who knew the teacher who I thought hated me. Would actually stand up for me." Danny replied.

"You know, I don't think Mr. Lancer really hates anyone. I think he is just a stick in the mud. Which what else do you expect? But, like we said before you always have people in your corner, there for you when you need it. And it may surprise you who is actually in your corner." Sam replied.

Danny sighed, but than his ghost sense came out. "Well, I know who I don't have in my corner. W-what if I can't do this?" Danny asked.

"Hey, you've got this. Don't let those ghost scare you. Tourettes or not you are still Danny Phantom and you can still kick some butt!" Tucker replied.

"Tucker is right. And you've got us here to help you. You can do this." Sam replied.

Danny smiled, before going ghost, taking his friends by the hand, turning all three of them invisible, and flying through the school roof.

 **Well, that was chapter 10. Danny starting to see all the support he really has yay, haha. But, it all honesty it can be very hard to see who is really there for you and what you can really do with your life. When you have something wrong with you standing in your way. But, from what I have learned over the years. Is that life is full of hurdles. And Tourettes is one of my hurdles. Is a recurring hurdle? Yes, but it isn't something that is impossible to get over. Nothing in life is impossible. Philippians 4:13** **"For I can do all things through Christ, who strengthens me." I hope anyone who has been reading and continues to read. Knows that no matter what life throws at you God is bigger than anything in life. And the only limit for us is the sky. But, that was chapter 10. If you enjoyed please leave a comment. And I will try to post chapter 11 as soon as I can. Until next time my friends, Butterfly582**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello friend! I am glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. I'm having a great time writing it. Here is chapter 11, please remember to R &R and let me know what you think. And I will try to get chapter 12 up soon. Blessings, Butterfly582**

Danny landed outside the school with Sam and Tucker. All three teens looked for the ghost. Danny floated behind the school. And heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, if isn't Danny Phantom, glad to see you back Daniel."

Danny turned and eyed Vlad in his ghost form.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?!" Danny snapped.

"Word around the ghost zone is that the famous ghost boy can't fight his own battles anymore. Seems like Tourettes is taking your life away, isn't it?" Vlad asked.

"What? How did you know about that?" Danny asked.

"Foolish child, you think people in town don't talk? No one can shut your idiot father up. He's been blabbing it to anyone who would listen. And you don't think I don't know what Tourettes is? Please, so I'm here now to take you down. And take my place back as the most important person in town." Vlad replied. With a sinister smile on his face.

"Tourettes or not, I can still take you down!" Danny snapped.

"Foolish boy! You think you are a hero! No! You won't ever be the same child you use to be. You won't be able to protect anyone with what is wrong with you. You will go from a hero to a problem. That no one wants to deal with. From the sounds of it your old man can't even figure out how to deal with you." Vlad replied.

Danny felt anger boil inside him. Before he could think he shot a double blast of ecto lightning at Vlad. Which Vlad blocked with a shield.

"Nice try Daniel, but you are no match for me. You never have been. And this, well you won't even be able to defeat the box ghost with this condition."

"Danny! Don't let him get to you! You can take him!"

Danny looked behind him to see Sam and Tucker coming tortes him.

"Oh look, it's your little pity party, how cute. If only they could help you go back to the person you once were." Vlad said.

"Don't listen to him man! You can do this! Use your condition to your advantage." Tucker replied.

Danny breathed in deep. Feeling his ticks creeping in. But, refusing to be beaten by Vlad because of this condition. Danny flew at Vlad. But, his whole body jerked and he ended up flying with his back tortes the ground. But, Danny took what Tucker had said. And as he flew under Vlad, he shot him with two more balls of ecto lighting.

Vlad not ready for that, flew back and hit the ground. He stood up and glared Danny down.

Danny stood tall and faced Vlad.

"I am NOT burden or a problem. I **"shit"** am still a hero! And I can still **"apples!"** fight for my town. Tourettes will never stop me from saving my town!" Danny snapped.

"Very cute Daniel, but, we all know you won't be able to save anyone with your ticks. Why don't you just except defeat and go back to hiding like the baby you are." Vlad replied.

Danny felt his arms start to swing back and forth. Danny smiled to himself. This was going to be fun. He started to fire more ecto lightning at Vlad. But, because he was ticking he had no control where the lighting was going. It was fun watching Vlad dance around like a circus monkey trying to avoid the lightning.

Once his ticks calmed down. Danny took off fast tortes Vlad and double punched him right in the face. Causing him to fly into a tree. Danny used his ice breath to freeze Vlad to the tree. Vlad went back to normal. He look up at the ghost boy who he had just been mocking.

"I, how, what, how did you defeat me?" Vlad snapped.

"Because like I said **"dame it"** Tourettes or not I am still Danny Phantom. Protector of this **"fuck"** town. I will not be a **"9999"** laughing stock because of something I can control. This condition will change my life yes. But, it **"ugly"** won't change who I am!" Danny snapped.

Soon other students began to gather around and laugh at Vlad frozen to the tree. "I think I will just leave you here." Danny said. As he went over to Sam and Tucker.

Danny turned all three of them invisible. Before flying back to the school. The three landed inside, turned visible and Danny went back to normal. Sam rapped Danny in a hug.

"Danny, that was amazing!" Sam said.

"Yeah dude, you were awesome! We told you you could do it!" Tucker replied.

Danny smiled, "Thanks, I couldn't of done this alone. If it wasn't for you guys and Jazz I wouldn't of been able to find my confidence to fight. You three helped me see that this condition isn't who I am. It is apart of my life now. But, I control it, it doesn't control me." Danny replied.

Sam hugged Danny again. "We're so proud of you Danny"

 **Yay! Danny is starting to see that his Tourettes isn't who he is. And trust me I know living with Tourettes how hard it can be to see that your condition isn't who you are. I use to think that I was a puppet to my Tourettes. But, know that even though Tourettes is yes apart of my life. It isn't who I am. It isn't who anyone is. If anyone is living with any medical condition know that the condition isn't who you are. And God is bigger than any condition. And like I said before no life goes wasted. God can use anything and anyone to bring Glory to His name. There's a saying I always go by "I have Tourettes but Tourettes does not have me" But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and I will try to upload chapter 12 as soon as I can. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello friends! Happy almost Halloween haha. Hope everyone is enjoying this spooky season. But, I will be enjoying Halloween night with friends. But, for now I will be uploading chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**

After an interesting day at school. Danny walked home and stood outside his families home. Not really wanting to go in. After the confidence boost he had, had earlier. He really didn't want his parents to destroy that. Danny sighed, before going ghost and deciding to go somewhere that wasn't home. Danny flew until he landed in the town park.

It was a chilly Autumn day. So, most people were probably nuzzled up in their warm homes. Danny walked through the park. Watching the Autumn leaves fly by him. And listening to them crunch under his feet. Soon, Danny made his way to the statue of him in town. He looked up at the statue that loomed over Amity park. Before reading what was written on the stand.

" _Statue dedicated to the ghost boy Danny Phantom. Who risks his life everyday to save the people of this town and of the people all around the world. He will always be our hero"_

Danny fell to his knee and sighed. Sure, he had defeated Vlad earlier. But, he still didn't feel like a true hero. He knew a fruit like Vlad wasn't hard to beat. But, what about someone like Skulker? Or freak show? Or...

"Danny?"

Danny looked behind him when he heard someone softly say his name. He saw it was his mother. Standing in her blue jumper and red hoodie. A look of worry and relief on her face. Danny stood up and walked over to his mother.

"Mom, how did you know I was here?"

"This has always been one of your favorite places to go. When you wanted to be alone. Jazz told me how you defeated a ghost today. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Maddie replied.

"If you didn't hear right I defeated the ghost. So, I am fine." Danny replied.

Maddie sighed, "Danny, honey, please don't get angry. I'm just here to talk."

"Right, just like you and dad were there to talk the other day? When you tried to lay all those stupid rules on me?" Danny asked.

Maddie sighed, before motioning Danny to come sit with her on the bench not far from them. Danny joined his mother on the bench. Hoping she wasn't going to shove more rules down his throat.

"Danny, I'm sorry about the other day. Your father and I were wrong about the whole thing. I think we are just scared that's all. But, we handled it the wrong way." Maddie said.

"Wait, you mean that?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I've been talking with Jazz and she has told us how you've been feeling emotionally, physically, and mentally. I didn't see at the time that this condition could take such a tole on your life. I also didn't see that your father and I were doing nothing but making it worst. Even though you and Jazz both tried to tell me that. And I can see proof in the fact that you haven't really ticked since I found you." Maddie replied.

"Y-Yeah, I've been feeling pretty calm. So, the ticks haven't been as bad. But, thanks for everything you said. I know you were scared. But, it was hard because I felt like I was nothing more than a problem to you. And you wouldn't be able to see me as your son again. Until you figured out how to fix me." Danny replied, as tears glossed over his eyes.

Maddie put her arm around Danny and pulled him close. Causing his upper body to stiffen. But, not much more.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry, you know your father and I love you so much. And we will never see you as a problem or a burden. Even with this condition. You will always be my baby. Nothing will ever change that." Maddie replied.

Danny rested his head on his mother's shoulder. A couple of soft grunts escaping his lips. Since he was starting to get upset.

"I-I just wish I didn't have this. And that no one had to worry about me. And I could just be the son you guys use to know me as and the hero this town use to know me as." Danny replied.

Maddie kissed Danny's snow white hair.

"Honey, no matter what anyone says or does. You will always be my son, my Danny. Who I've loved since day one. And you will always be a hero. This condition might make things interesting. But, you are always our hero. And you are right we just need to love you through this. And be in your corner when you need the love and support. I promise we will try to be that from here on out." Maddie replied

Danny tried to smile, but he just couldn't. All pain he had felt from the past days of thinking his parents didn't love him anymore. And that he'd have to cut them out of this life just to move on. Came rushing back like title wave. Danny tried to wipe his eyes dry. But, the tears just kept coming. Finally causing him to break down in tears.

Maddie felt horrible. She knew this was her fault. She gently embraced her son and held him close. Letting him cry everything out. After several minutes. Danny felt his mother kiss him on the face before whispering in his ear.

" _I love you so much my precious Danny. Nothing will ever change that"_

 **Aw.. motherly love! See Danny's life is starting to turn back around. Like I said it takes time. But, when those who you hold closest begin to just except you for who you are and love you through your battle in life. It can make the ride through life so much easier. I know Danny didn't have quite as many ticks in this chapter. But, ticks can very on emotion and how you are feeling. Can really have an affect on whether your ticks are bad or not. At least that is how it is for me. But, I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to comment and let me know what you thought. Happy Halloween friends. I pray everyone has a safe and blessed day. Until next time, Blessings Butterfly582**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello friends! I'm happy you are all enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it. Here is chapter 13. I hope you all enjoy, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Jack sat on the sofa working on cross stitching when Jazz came into the living room.

"Jazzman, have you seen your mother or your brother?" Jack asked.

"Mom went to find Danny. She said she needed to talk to him. He was probably at the park. I mean that is his favorite place to be. When he wants to be alone." Jazz replied.

"I don't see why he needs to be alone. I don't see what his problem has been lately." Jack replied.

"Dad, it's kind of in black and white. You and mom were trying to smother Danny. And you weren't listening to him. Mom has come to see that. Which is why she wanted to talk to him. To let him know that you guys love him. And except him for who he is. No matter what is wrong with him." Jazz replied.

"Hmm... she should of just stuck to the rules we made for him. It would of made life a lot easier." Jack replied.

"Dad, it wouldn't of made Danny's life easier. Honestly, it would of just stressed him out more. Which would of just kicked up his Tourettes." Jazz replied.

"I'm not talking about your brother's life. I'm talking about mine and your mother's life. I'm already the laughing stock of this town. Because, I had a ghost living right under my nose for months. And never knew it. And now this is just going to make me even more of a laughing stock. The rule to keep Danny home as much as possible was mine. Because, I don't want Danny out in the town making a fool of the Fenton name." Jack replied

Jazz couldn't believe what she was hearing she had to stop and let what her father had said sink in. It took a few moments before she realized that her dad was for real.

"Dad, I can't believe you! You didn't know about Danny's ghost powers because he was afraid to tell you. And who could blame him? And this? The Tourettes, it's not his fault. He can't control it. It's no one's fault truly. But, if you want to point fingers. Than Danny was born with it. So, it had to come from yours or mom's gene pool. So, Danny very easily could of gotten this from your side of the family dad!" Jazz snapped.

"Eh... how do we even know Danny is telling the truth? I mean sure maybe he has a small nerves tick. But, how do we not know he's just blowing this way out of the water for attention?" Jack asked.

Jazz felt her blood boil "Fake it! Dad! Do you not remember the day where Danny ticked non-stop for fifteen hours strait and was in so much pain that night? That he wasn't able to sleep!? And you know as well as I do, That Danny is not someone who likes to be the center of attention. So, why would he fake a condition that would have to make him the center of attention?! I can't believe how you are acting! You are acting so childish and selfish thinking of no one but yourself!" Jazz snapped.

Jack stood up and faced his fuming daughter.

"I am NOT being selfish. I am thinking of the best for my family!" Jack snapped.

"So, what? Is Danny not apart of this family anymore? Or is he just the burden that this family has to carry? Because if you are thinking yes to either of those questions than you are so wrong. Danny is NOT a burden. And he is apart of this family. I love Danny, and so does mom, Sam, Tucker, and everyone else around him. I can't understand why you can't just love Danny no matter what! And for your information Danny is not the embarrassment of this family. You are, always running around town like a crazy person hunting ghost. Bursting into our school and attacking our teacher. Fighting with mom about Santa Clause like a fricken five year old! I can't believe you!" Jazz snapped.

Jack didn't know what to say back.

"If you don't want Danny, than I don't want you. Danny doesn't need this kind of negativity in his life. He has enough stress on his shoulders without you adding more. So, I hope you are happy dad. Because now you have driven everyone away. I'm out of here! Call me when you've figured out a way to melt your cold heart!" Jazz snapped. As she threw her coat on and ran out of the house.

Jack stood there dumb founded. He finally sighed, before going down into his lab.

 **Well, what did you all think? I know Jack is being pretty rough about Danny and his condition. Unfortunately this similar to things I have faced living with my condition. When people are like this I am trying to learn how to grow thicker skin and not let what they say bother me. It is not easy, but I know I also can't let people's words hold me back. And anyone reading I hope you know that what people say doesn't define you. And you don't have to let their words affect you. I know it easier said than done to ignore people's negativity. But, it is so critical to move foreword in life. But, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. And I will try to upload chapter 14 soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello friends! How are you all doing? Hope everyone is good. I'm so happy you are enjoying this story. Like I said before I am having a very good time writing a story about a topic that is so important to me. But, here is chapter 14. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**

After some time, Danny calmed down and sat back up before going back to his human form. Him and his mother sat, talked, and just enjoyed the quite Autumn day. As they talked Danny noticed Jazz come into the park looking upset. He stood up along with his mother. Maddie told Danny to stay put and went over to Jazz.

Danny could see Jazz was saying something. But, he couldn't hear what she was saying. He could also see her trying to wipe her eyes dry. What had happened to make her so upset? After several moments Maddie embraced Jazz. Before bringing her over to Danny.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked.

Maddie said nothing, but got Jazz to sit down. Before sitting next to her. Danny sat on the other side of her.

"What is going on? What happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, it seems your father said some stuff that upset your sister." Maddie replied.

Danny could tell his mother was trying to keep her voice calm. But, he could sense anger.

"Did dad say something bad about Jazz?" Danny asked.

"No honey, i-it's not important what your father talked about. It's just the fact of what he said to her wasn't right" Maddie replied

Danny sighed, before standing up and facing his mother and sister.

"He was talking about me wasn't me?" Danny asked.

"No, no, honey, don't worry about it. Just sit back down." Maddie replied.

"It's okay mom, you don't have to protect me, remember? If it was something about me, I'd rather know. Than it be kept hidden." Danny replied.

"It was about you. He said how you were an embarrassment to our family. And how the rule of keeping you home as much as possible was his idea. Because, he didn't need you putting a smudge on the Fenton name. And how he was trying to save his and mom's reputations." Jazz replied. As she wiped a few stray tears off her face.

Danny let out a long sigh. "Well, at least he is being honest."

"Danny, you can't just say that and let it go. Your father has no right to say things like that." Maddie replied.

"But, mom, right or wrong. **"Bitch"** That is how dad feels. And I don't think anyone is going to change how **"airplane"** he feels. You can talk to him till the cows come home. But, if that's how he sees this whole situation. Than let him, we all know how childish dad can be. I'm just gonna **"ass"** have to except the fact that this is how he feels. And just keep him as far from me as possible."

Jazz stood up and faced her little brother.

"Danny, don't talk like that. How dad feels about you isn't fair. He's your father he should treat you better." Jazz replied.

"Jazz, life isn't fair. **"Bitch"** okay there are parents everywhere who don't give a crap about their kids. And like I said **"apples"** it's not okay for dad to be like this. But, **"nigger"** sometimes even those closest to you can let you down. It's just going to happen. I'm just going to have to except it. There's nothing else I can do." Danny replied.

Maddie stood up and placed her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I tried talking to your father and getting get him to change how he views this whole thing. But, he wouldn't listen to me. Just know somewhere deep down dad does love you. I believe that." Maddie replied.

"Thanks, it will all be okay." Danny replied.

Just than Danny's ghost sense came out. He sighed and went ghost.

"Well, gotta go do what I do best. Than I'm going to go see Sam." Danny said.

Maddie smiled and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. "Alright, just be careful, we love you." Maddie replied.

Danny smiled, the first genuine smile Maddie and Jazz had seen in several days.

"I will, I love you guys too." Danny replied.

Before Maddie and Jazz knew what was happening. Danny rapped them both in a hug. Before flying off to go find the ghost.

 **So, what did you all think? Slower chapter, yes, but that happens. I hope you are all continuing to enjoy. Also if you are an Avatar the last air bender fan I've started a new story on that. So, if you want to give that a read and let me know what you think. That would be great. And remember to leave a comment on this story as well :) Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends! How have you all been? I'm sorry I have not updated in while. Been pretty busy lately. But, now I am back with the latest chapter. As always I don't know how long this story is going to go. But, while it is going on I hope you are all still enjoying. Please remember to R &R, Blessings Butterfly582 **

Danny made his way to the center of town. Before coming across the box ghost. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"Word around the ghost zone is that the ghost boy is no longer able to fight. So, I am here to defeat you and take over the world!" The box ghost replied.

Danny rolled his grass green eye's. "Listen here, Tourettes or not I can still fight and a wet blanket could defeat you." Danny replied.

"Hey! The box ghost does not like being mocked. Now everyone can watch. As I the box ghost! Defeats the ghost boy! And becomes the most famous ghost in the ghost zone!"

The box ghost flew at Danny. But, Danny just moved out of the way. Causing the box ghost to run into a lamp post. Danny turned and faced the box ghost with crossed arms.

"Let's be real here dude, you're just here to waste my time." Danny replied.

Danny knew he needed to get this over with quick. He could feel his ticks creeping in. His muscles were starting to tingle and get the pins and needles feeling. But, Danny was NOT going to allow the box ghost to defeat him.

The box ghost turned and glared at Danny. Before pulling two card bored boxes off the ground.

"Taste my card bored of doom!" The box ghost said, as he threw the boxes at Danny.

Danny hit both with ecto lighting and turned them into nothing more than ash.

"Can we be done here?" Danny asked.

The box ghost growled, before flying fast, grabbing Danny by the ankle and throwing him to the ground. Danny slammed hard into the ground. Surprised that the box ghost could muster up that much strength. Danny slowly sat up as his ticks began to come out.

" **Apples!" "Dame it!"** Danny jumped up and began to jump up and down. The box ghost landed on the ground and laughed.

"So, this is what Skulker was talking about. No wonder the ghost boy is the laughing stock of the whole ghost zone. You will never be able to defeat anyone. With how stupid you are acting. You won't even be able to defeat me."

Stupid. That word rang in Danny's head like a bell. He could feel his insecurity's creeping in now as well. But, Danny knew he wasn't stupid. He knew this wasn't his fault. But, how was he going to fight? Than Danny remembered Tucker's words.

" _Use your condition to your advantage"_

Danny smiled to himself. Before making ecto lighting come from his feet. Every time he stomped it shot at the box ghost. With in four jumps the box ghost was shocked about eight times. He jumped, and screamed, and tried to doge the lightning. But, before he could think of what to do. Danny would hit him with more lightning. Finally Danny stopped jumping. The box ghost was laying on the ground covered in ash.

Danny walked over, picked the box ghost up, and punched him in the face three times. Before flying and pinning him to a lamp post. Danny got right in the box ghost's face.

"Now, you listen to me. I am not **"airplane"** a laughing stock. Nor am I stupid. I know **"ugly"** it may be easy to laugh at me. But, **"ass"** laughing at me because of a condition I have no control over. Is like **"dick face"** laughing at a person who is in a wheel chair because they can't walk. It isn't their fault. They can't control their situation. Now, **"penis"** go back to the ghost zone. And tell **"9999"** everyone how I defeated you. Get out of here!" Danny snapped. As he threw the box ghost to the ground.

The box ghost finally got his balance and took off. Danny turned to the crowd of people that had formed. There was even a camera man taping him.

"And for all of you. I know **"bitch"** what you hear and see me do. May seem a little wired. But, I **"apples"** am still going to protect this town and all of you. But, I need your help. I am not **"nigger"** a laughing stock. I am a person who wants to be treated with respect. Just because I have a Tourettes doesn't mean I don't need respect just like anyone else does. So please, **"dick"** be patient with me. And understand that yes my condition will make it harder for me to fight ghost. But, I will **"no"** always be here to protect my town." Danny said.

The crowd stood there for a moment. Before one by one they all started clapping and before long were cheering and rooting Danny on. Danny smiled to himself. Before flying off to Sam's house. He couldn't wait to tell her about this.

 **Well, that was chapter 15. I hope you all enjoyed. And the reason I wrote this chapter. Was to help people see that people with medical condition of any kind are still people. We have feelings, and we want to be treated good just like anyone else wants too. But, some people seem to think that because we have a medical condition than we are not a real people with feelings. And they can use us as their punching bag. Which isn't the case at all. So, if you know someone or if you are out and you see someone who might have something wrong with them. Have grace and be kind to them. Because like I always say God the Father created us just like He did you and He can our anyone's lives to bring Glory to His name. Well, if you enjoyed please remember to leave a comment and I will upload chapter 16 soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello friends! Happy Thanksgiving kind of haha to all of your who celebrate Thanksgiving. Like most people I will be spending the holiday with family. But, for now I wanted to post chapter 16. I hope you are all still enjoying. Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Danny flew to Sam's house. And to his surprise he found her outside. Standing on her porch in warm cloths, and a smile on her face. Danny landed on the side walk. And looked up at his beaming girl friend. Not sure why she was so happy.

"Hey Sam, what's going on? You seem really happy." Danny said.

"I was just watching the news. And I happen to see your little speech to the towns people." Sam replied.

Danny felt his cheek turn a little red. Not knowing until now that the camera man had been live.

"Yeah, I can't believe I found the courage to stand up to people like that. It felt really good." Danny replied.

Sam walked down and over to Danny. She gently took his cold hands into her glove covered ones.

"I told you that you could do this. It wasn't going to be easy. And it will never be like it use to be. But, you know I am so proud of you, along with your family. We love you so much." Sam replied.

Danny smiled, but than he sighed.

"Thanks, I know most of you will be there for me. My dad has made it pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me or my condition. But, I have no choice but to accept that." Danny replied. As he eye began to twitch.

Sam gently stroked Danny's cheek, but said nothing. Knowing there wasn't much she could say to make this situation better.

At the Fenton home, Maddie and Jazz had returned to find Jack gone from the living room. But, the TV on and the story of the ghost boy's speech playing over and over again. Both Maddie and Jazz watched the news story and Danny's speech. Before it went back to the anchor man.

" _Well, you heard it here first. The ghost boy making a big come back for after hiding away for several months. I guess it is safe to say that even despite the ghost boy's challenge. He seems to be ready to still protect our town. I think we can all say that is a true hero right there."_

Jazz smiled, before turning off the TV. "Well, I guess we know how Danny's ghost fight went. But, where is dad?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure, stay here, I'm gonna go try to find him." Maddie replied.

It wasn't hard to find Jack. He was in the basement breaking one of his inventions. That Maddie knew she'd have to fix later. Jack turned when he heard footsteps.

"Oh, it is just you." Jack said.

"Yeah, sorry, who did you think it'd be? Our disappointment of a son?" Maddie asked.

"I never said Danny was a disappointment" Jack replied.

"Yes, you basically did. You said he was an embarrassment to this family. And he put a smudge on the Fenton name. Are you proud of yourself Jack? I hope not, because our son has just made the whole town see that he is still a hero. Even with this medical problems." Maddie said.

"Yes, yes, I saw it. Who hasn't? It's all they've been playing since the news came on. And don't fret Maddie. I'm so glad our son has brain washed everyone to think he is the same kid he was before he got diagnosed with Tourettes. And not the freak that can't control his language." Jack replied.

Maddie felt her blood boil. "Jack Fenton, I agree with Jazz. You are acting like a child! Danny wasn't trying to make everyone see that he didn't have anything wrong with him! He was trying to get them to see that yes he is different now. And his ghost fighting may be a little different. But, he is still going to do all he can to protect his loved ones and this town. Danny could of easily thrown himself a pity party. And locked himself away from everyone. But, instead he is still going out and risking his life for all those around him. Why can't you see that?!" Maddie snapped.

Jack just grumbled under his breath. But, didn't turn to look at Maddie.

Maddie sighed, "Jack, I don't know what has gotten into you. But, let me make something clear to you. Danny has already made it very clear that he needs as little negativity in his life as possible. And he is not afraid to cut people, including you." Maddie replied.

Jack turned and looked at his wife. "Danny can't cut me out. I'm his father." Jack replied.

"Well, you are not being very fatherly right now. And yes, Danny can cut you out. It is his life. We are his parents, Jack. We are suppose to be there to love him and support him. Not live his life for him. He needs to learn to live his life with Tourettes. And we can't be there holding him back. We just need to love him and help him when he needs it. And you better re-think how you are treating Danny. Because, like I said. He has already made it very clear that he is not afraid to start cutting people out. And I honestly won't stop him." Maddie replied.

Jack sighed, "Just leave me alone Maddie.

Maddie shrugged in return. Before leaving the lab without another word. Hoping what she had said would sink into Jack's thick skull.

 **Well, that was chapter 16. What did you all think? I know it is nice to see Danny start to come to see he can live his life even with his medical condition. It's not an easy thing to come and see. But, it's so important when you want to move foreword with your life. It took me many years to learn that. But, I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please leave me a comment and I will try to upload the next chapter later. Until next time my friends, Happy Thanksgiving. Blessings, Butterfly582**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello friends! I'm happy you are all enjoying. I am really enjoying this story. Here is chapter 17. As always please remember to R &R, Blessings Butterfly582**

After some time at Sam's house. Danny decided to go home. He flew to his house and landed on the front porch. Before Danny even went in, he could head his parents arguing. Danny let out a long sigh, before going back to his human form. And going inside the house. Danny could hear his parents in the kitchen. He considered for a moment just to go up to his room. But, he had a feeling that the fight was about him. And it wasn't fair for his mom to take all the heat.

So, Danny quietly tip-toed over to the kitchen door and watched as his parents bickered at each other. Danny was right, the fight was about him.

"I don't understand what your problem is Jack! Danny is our son! We should love him no matter what! Maddie snapped.

"I never said I didn't love Danny! I just don't understand why this stuff has to keep happening with him! First his ghost powers, now this! This stuff never happened to Jazzman!" Jack replied.

"Danny's not Jazzman! And none of this is his fault! His powers? We should kept him away from the portal! And his Tourettes? He was born with it! He can't help it! When are you gonna grow up and stop acting like a child?!" Maddie snapped.

"I'm not acting childish. Why don't you tell me when your son will stop making me the laughing stock of this whole town!" Jack snapped.

Danny had heard enough. Before his mother could reply. He made his way in between his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Stop, please! Don't fight, there's no reason too!" Danny said.

"Danny, where did you come from?" Maddie asked.

"I got home and heard you two fighting. I've been standing at the door way for a few minutes. And I've heard you both. Right now, you are both acting like children. Mom, I don't see why you are fighting with dad. There's no point, no one is going to make him change his mind. He has to do that on his own." Danny said.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Jack snapped.

Jack grabbed a hold of Danny's arm. Which caused Danny to swear and swing at his dad. Making Jack let him go.

"Are you proud of yourself? You set him off." Maddie said.

"Oh, he should learn how to control it. Especially when he is around his parents." Jack replied.

Danny had, had it with his dad's actions. He turned and faced his father.

"And you should try to understand me more. It has **"shit"** been explained to you more than once. That I **"bitch"** don't have control over my actions. When my ticks are acting up. I **"apples"** have already told mom and Jazz. That if **"dumb ass"** you are not willing to except me. Than I will just have to cut you out of my life. I have no choice about living with you. But, I have every choice about being done with you." Danny replied.

"Wait, you were being honest? You can't cut me out! I'm your father!" Jack snapped.

"Yeah, a father **"bitch, bomb, fuck"** who is embarrassed of his son. And who would **"the train goes beep!"** Do anything to hide me away from the world. So, I don't put a smudge on our family name. I shouldn't have to make a choice whether to cut my father out of my life or not. But, if you are going to make me choose. Than I will choose to cut you out. I don't need you. If you are not going to love me. No matter what." Danny replied.

Jack stared his son down. But, said nothing for several moments. He finally spoke up.

"Fine, if you think your life will be better without me. Than I guess that is it. You were always your mother's favorite anyways. I'll be in the lab if you need me. But, after this conversation. I guess you won't need me." Jack replied, as he went down the basement stairs.

Maddie gently placed her hands on her sons shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I really am, I thought he would take this all better than he has been taking it lately. It's not your fault. You are just doing what you know is best."

Danny looked back at his mother and sighed.

"It isn't something I ever wanted to do. But, if he's going to be like this. Than I guess I have no choice. It is, what it is. And there's not much I can do to change it. I love him, but I can see the feeling is neutral." Danny replied.

Maddie embraced Danny and just held him close. Gently kissing his black hair.

"You know I will always love you no matter what. And again I'm sorry things have had to go this way." Maddie replied.

Danny rested on his mother and looked over at the basement door. He should be crying about this whole thing. But, Danny knows that would only affect him and not his father. So, even as he stood there and the feeling of hurt and abandonment took over. He still refused to shed a single tear.

 **Well, that is chapter 17. I know I'm being pretty rough with how Jack is being tortes Danny. But, I am going off personal experience with my own birth father. Who left me when I was eleven. And to this day wants nothing to do with me. I tried to start something up with him not to long ago. But, he just left me in the dust again. It can hurt a lot. But, I have learned to move on. I have a great step-dad who is the best dad ever. And I know I have God the Father. Not sure where I will go with Danny and his dad. But, just hang tight, because I will post chapter 18 when I can. And if you liked the chapter please leave a comment. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello friends! I'm sorry it has been a while since I last updated. How is everyone's holiday season going? I probably won't post another chapter before Christmas. So, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it. I will be enjoying Christmas with my family. But, here is chapter 18. I hope you all enjoy. And please remember to R &R. Blessings, Butterfly582**

Jack thought Danny was just in a mood and would come around. But, day's turned into weeks. And Danny's feeling's didn't budge about how he felt tortes his father. Jack still couldn't believe Danny was willing to cut his own father out of the picture. But, Danny knew he didn't need the negativity in his life. It only stressed him out and made his ticks worst.

On a cold, snowy day. Maddie was in the kitchen washing some dishes. When she heard the front door close. She walked into the living room to greet her children. Who had just returned from school. She saw right away. That something was wrong with Danny. He looked like he had, had a rough day. Jazz had a look of concern on her face.

"Danny, what's wrong? Did you have a bad day at school?" Maddie asked.

Danny just shook his head no. Before booking it upstairs and into his room. Maddie looked over at Jazz.

"What happen?"

Jazz sighed, "Big history test today. He was ticking the whole way to school. And even though he tried to hold them in. He just couldn't, and so he kept ticking during the test. So, Mr. Lancer had to move him to a different room. Where he had to do the test by himself. And then when it was lunch time. All the kids were laughing him and throwing food at him. He ended up throwing his tray. Before running off and hiding. We couldn't find him. So, we just left him. But, he hasn't wanted to talk at all." Jazz replied.

Maddie sighed, before making her way upstairs. And softly knocking on Danny's door. There was no response. So, Maddie allowed herself in. She found Danny face down in his pillow. Maddie went over and sat by Danny.

"Hey...Jazz told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Maddie asked.

Danny shook his head no.

"Honey, talking about it will make you feel better. I'm sorry those kids were laughing at you. It's not fair to you. But, there isn't much we can do. You know you can't let it get to you. You ticking during that history test wasn't your fault." Maddie said gently, as she rubbed her son's back.

Danny finally rolled on his side. And looked over at his mother. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? Having to play the guessing game of who's going to except me? And who I'll have to put at arms length?" Danny asked.

Maddie sighed, "Honey, unfortunately, you will always have this. No matter what is happening in your life. You will have people who will except you for who you are. And than you will have people who won't. And sadly that is just life. There isn't a lot we can do about it. And you don't want to chase the people who don't except you. Because you will just waist your life doing that. You've got plenty of people around you. Who love you for you. You know that you are never alone." Maddie replied.

"What about dad?" Danny asked.

"Honey, I can't talk for your father. I thought maybe he would come around by now and see the error of his ways. But, I was wrong, I believe deep down he still loves you. But, this is just challenging for him" Maddie replied.

Danny sat up and looked up at his mom. With a sad look in his eyes. Even though it had been several weeks since. What had happened with his dad. It still hurt, as if there was an open wound on his heart. Danny knew pushing his dad away was the best thing right now. Since his dad was not willing to except him. But, it still hurt Danny quite a bit.

"I never knew you could feel this much hurt from someone who you trusted." Danny said. With a quivering voice.

Maddie gently pulled her son into her arms. Danny rested on his mother. Hoping she would never hurt him like his dad had hurt him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am, but unfortunately, even those we are closest too can hurt us. Dad is only human. And he is going to make mistakes. And it won't be just him. Everyone around you will let you down at some point in your life. You just have to learn to love them through their mistakes. I know loving dad through time isn't easy." Maddie replied.

"Dad doesn't love me" Danny chocked out, as tears finally fell from his eyes.

Maddie's heart broke at her son's heart broken words. She tightened her embrace. And rocked Danny in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't know what to say. Other than you know you always have me. I promise I won't ever leave you alone. I will always love my Danny." Maddie said softly.

Danny just rested on his mother and let the tears fall. Knowing right now that was what he really needed.

 **Kind of a slow chapter I know. But, I hope you are all still enjoying. Please remember if you enjoyed to leave a comment. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. And a Blessed New Year! Blessings, Butterfly582**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello friends! I'm glad you are all still enjoying this story. I'll probably be wrapping it up in the next few chapters. But, for now I hope everyone had a blessed Christmas. And I hope you are looking foreword to 2018. Please remember to R &R and let me know what you all think. Blessing, Butterfly582. **

As the New Year approached, Danny knew he needed to talk to his dad. Just cutting him out was much, much harder than Danny thought it would be. Even if his dad wouldn't except him. Danny knew Jack was still his dad. And he wanted to try to fix this problem with him.

Danny found himself standing at the top of the basement stairs. Debating whether to go down there or not. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Jazz.

"Hey, you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, it's just I need **"dame"** to talk to dad. Even if he still **"apples"** doesn't want to except me after. It's fine, at least I will **"airplane"** know I tried. And at least he will know **"purple"** that I still love him, no matter what." Danny replied.

Jazz smiled, I'm proud of you little brother, good luck"

Danny tried to smile, before he finally made his way down the basement stairs. Danny saw his father working on the ghost portal. Danny let out a long sigh. Before making his way over to his dad.

"Hey, dad"

Jack removed his goggles and looked over at his son.

"Oh, hi Danny, is there something you need?" Jack asked.

"Yes, actually I need to talk to you." Danny replied, as he his shoulders began to jerk up and down.

"Well, I'm busy right now son. Can it wait until later?" Jack asked.

"No dad! This has been held off long enough!" Danny replied.

Jack sighed, before setting down his power tools and facing his son.

"Alright, what is it that is so important?" Jack asked.

"Dad, I need to know **"AHH"** why you don't except me! Why don't you **"hang myself"** just love me like mom, Jazz, and everyone else around me?! I understand I am different now **"dick face"** because of my Tourettes! But, I thought of all people you would be there for me! **"Bitch, apples, fly away!"** I don't understand dad! It's not like I want to cut you out. Do you know how much that hurts to have to cut my own father out? What happened to you **"kill"** wanting me to be your side kick in ghost hunting?! I have come to terms with my Tourettes. It has actually taught me a lot. And you know as well as I do that it isn't who I am. So, why can't you love me for me?!" Danny snapped.

Jack stood there and allowed his son's rant to sink in, he finally sighed.

"Danny, I never said I didn't love you. I will always love you. And you will always be my son. No matter what, I just didn't know how to take the fact that my son is going to be different. Well, more different than you already are. Your mother was right. I am scared and I don't know how to handle it. And I don't know why I can't except your condition. You would think it'd be easy. Since I excepted your ghost powers so easily. But, for some reason I am just having a hard time coming to grips with it." Jack replied.

"All I want to know is that you will be there for me when my Tourettes is at it's worst. And I need someone there to help me through it." Danny replied.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry son, I can't answer that. Because, if I can't come to grips with your condition. Than I wouldn't be much help when you are having a bad episode. Like I said you will always be my son. But, I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I except you Tourettes or not. I'm just not finding it that easy." Jack replied.

Danny sighed, "Well, thanks for being honest with me dad. I have to go meet up with Sam." Danny replied. As he headed for the stairs.

Jack watched Danny leave, before sighing and going back to the portal.

Danny made his way upstairs. Where Jazz was waiting.

"So, how did it go? Did you two work things out? Is he ready to except you?" Jazz asked.

"No, I mean he listened to what I had to say. But, **"suck it"** he's not ready to except me for who I am. He said it himself. That I will always be his son. And he does love me. But, **"ass"** he also said that he isn't sure if he'll ever be able to except the Tourettes as apart of my life now. And be there for me when I need him." Danny replied.

Jazz put her arm around Danny. Causing his upper body to stiffen up.

"I'm sorry Danny, at least you got to talk to him. And let him know how you are really feeling. I know that to be hard, but it was something that needed to be done. I love you" Jazz replied.

"Love you, I have to meet Sam. I will see you later." Danny replied.

Danny shared a hug with his sister. Before going ghost and flying off to see Sam.

 **Well, what did you think? Never easy to confront someone. But, sometimes it's the best thing to do. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did please remember to leave a comment. And let me know what you think. I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi friends, I'm sorry it has been so long I since I have uploaded. Between the New Year, work, and many other things. This story just kept slipping my mind, haha. But, I am ready to start wrapping this story up soon. This won't be the last chapter. But, it will be coming soon. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story for the whole time. And I hope you are still enjoying. Please remember to comment and let me know what you thought. Blessings, Butterfly582**

Danny landed outside Sam's house. Where, Sam, was sitting on the porch steps waiting for Danny. She looked up and smiled. When she saw Danny. Danny went over and sat by her.

"So, how did things go?" Sam asked.

"As I expected, he said that he loves me and always will. But, he was honest and said he couldn't lie about the fact that if my Tourettes is at its worst. He's not sure if he will be able to be there for me. Which I guess I have to come to grips with." Danny replied.

"Well, at least he was honest with you. I'm proud of you for talking to him. And tackling the problem head on." Sam replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did too. Why does life have to be like this? You see in all the movies that people have problems and than they work through it. And have some big, sappy, happy ending. Honestly that's what I was expecting. I know it was a little silly. But, I thought my dad would come around. And we would have a moment like that." Danny replied.

Sam placed her arm around Danny. Causing him to grunt and jerk away. "Danny, this is going to sound harsh. And I'm not trying to be harsh. But, I do have to be blunt. Sometimes, life just doesn't play out like that. I know it does in the movies. But, that is because they are following a script. And are told to have a moment like that. But, we don't live our lives by a script. We have no idea what is going to be thrown at us next in this life. But, what we do know is how are we going to handle each situation life brings. Honestly, I was hoping the same thing for you. But, I also had to tell myself that sometimes life doesn't always play out the way we want. And there isn't much we can do about that. Just have to take it as it comes." Sam replied.

"I know, **"AHH"** life isn't a fairy tale. Not everyone lives happily ever after." Danny replied.

"But, you can't let that stop you from being the best Danny you can be. We've said this a thousand times and I'm going to say it again. Tourettes or not, this condition will not stop you from doing whatever it is you want to do. You want to be an astronaut? You can be, an astronaut with Tourettes. Hey, at least you won't get bored in space." Sam replied.

Danny chuckled and rested his head on Sam's. "Thanks, I know that **"apples"** this life is mine. And no one or thing is going to stop me from living it to my fullest."

"Oh, speaking of Tourettes. I wanted to show you something." Sam said, as she stood up and went inside. Danny stood up and waited for Sam to come back out. Soon she came back out with a shirt nicely folded up.

"Here, take a look at this. I got one for you, me and Tucker." Sam said.

Danny unfolded the shirt and read what it said. It said **"I wear teal for Tourettes Syndrome Awareness"** And the words were in teal. And than there was a butterfly made out of different encouraging words like hope, faith, strengthen, etc.

Danny smiled, this is great, where did you get it from?"

"When I was doing some research on Tourettes the other night. I came across these. All the profits are donated to Tourettes research. I got one for you, me, and Tucker. They didn't have black, so I had to go with gray. Which I guess I can live with. Also, when you get home look up this movie. You should be able to find it on YouTube." Sam replied, as she handed Danny a piece of paper.

Danny took it and it read "Front of the class, what is it about?"

"It's about this guy named Brad Cohen who tries to become a teacher with Tourettes. I watched it already and it was really good. It's a Hallmark movie, so it had a few sad moments. But, it's based off a true story and I really think you will find it inspiring." Sam replied.

Danny smiled, before sharing a kiss with Sam.

"Thanks, I will go home and check this out. I will see you later, I love you." Danny said, as he went ghost.

Sam smiled, "I love you too. We all do, never forget that.

Danny smiled, before flying back home.

 **Well, what did you think? For anyone wondering, yes that shirt that I mentioned in the story is based off a real shirt I've seen before. I'm not sure where the profits go when you buy one. I know there are somethings that when you buy an item the money goes tortes research. But, also yes teal is the color for Tourettes Syndrome Awareness. And a butterfly is the logo. And the movie "Front of the class." Is a real movie, based off a mans true story of trying to become a teacher with Tourettes Syndrome. If you want to watch it. It is on YouTube. And it is a very good movie. It shows that truly nothing is impossible no matter what. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to upload the next chapter. As soon as I can. If you enjoyed this story. Please comment and I will be back as as soon as I can. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi...I'm so sorry it's been forever since I lasted updated. Life has been really crazy and I just hadn't had the time to get to my stories. But, here is the latest chapter of "You are never alone" I hope you all enjoy! Please remember to RR, Blessings, Butterfly582**

Before Danny knew it, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. And it was now the end of the school year for him and his friends. They would all be juniors come the next school year and Jazz would be a senior.

Danny was looking foreword to the Summer. Getting a break from school would be something nice to have. And to not have the stress of school make his ticks act up.

Danny sat outside at a picnic table in the school yard with Sam and Tucker.

"Can you believe it? Last day of school is hear at last! I think they should make this day into a holiday." Tucker said, as he took of a bite of his sandwich.

"Danny shook his head. "I don't know about that. But, I am happy I'll have the stress of school off my shoulders for a few months.

"Well, I can't wait! A whole Summer of movies, water parks, video games, it's going to be great." Sam replied.

"Ya, you know, I've been thinking about places like, **"FUDGE!"** the movies and water parks. There will be a lot of people there. Who probably don't **"GRUNT"** don't want to hear me yelling, grunting, and jumping around like some weirdo." Danny replied.

Sam placed her hand onto Danny's. "Hey, we've already talked about this. People can stare and be annoyed if they want. But, you shouldn't let your condition stop you from having a good Summer. So what if we got thrown out of the movies? That ticket kid was a jerk anyway. This Summer is going to be one to remember." Sam replied.

"Danny gave a soft smile. "Thanks, ya, that was pretty funny that I **"DICK!"** couldn't stop screaming "I have a gun" in a movie theater."

"All three friends shared a laugh at the memory and continued eating. Soon the last bell rang for the Summer. And all the kids went running out of the high school.

"Danny ran home and threw his backpack across the living room when he got inside.

"Summer is here!" Danny announced to his parents who were sitting on the sofa.

"That's nice, sweetie. Did you get your last report card?" Maddie asked.

Danny nodded and handed the report card to his mother.

She looked it over and smiled. "Well, you did a good job all A's, well except in reading. But, we can let that C+ go." Maddie replied.

"A C+? Fenton's don't get C's, we get A's and solid B-, what do you mean we will just let it go?" Jack asked.

"Jack, try reading with Tourettes. I get a head ache just watching Danny do it. I can't imagine it from his point of view." Maddie replied.

"I'm sorry dad, I really tried to focus in reading but **"ASS!"** it just was not easy" Danny replied.

"Well, you should be grounded for that C. But, your mother says I just have to let it go." Jack grumbled.

"Jack, stop acting like a five year old. So, any plans tonight, honey?" Maddie asked. Turning to Danny.

"Ya, gonna go watch a movie at Sam's house. We figured we would hold off on the movie theater." Danny replied with a stiff laugh.

"Well, have fun, and be home by eleven." Maddie replied.

Danny smiled, and headed out the door to Sam's house.

"Maddie looked over at Jack who was pouting.

"Jack, I don't know why you keep acting like this. I wish you would have some more sympathy for Danny. I know he doesn't always want it. But, when times like this call for it. We need to give it to him." Maddie said.

"Oh, I'm not mad, in fact I'll go blast "Let it go" in the lab just to help me let the C go." Jack replied, as he left for the lab in a huff.

"Maddie just sighed and shook her head. She had a feeling Jack would never come to grips with this.

 **So, what did you all think? I hope all who are reading are still enjoying this story. I will try to update more often. But, again please remember to leave a comment if you liked the chapter. Until next time my friends, Blessing's, Butterfly582**


End file.
